Takashi Ryuugasaki
Takashi Ryuugasaki (竜ヶ崎鷹士), also known as The Black Prince and Shooting Star - Washuu's "son" who turns out to be a clone of the White Prince, Crane Van Streich. He has a resemblance to him and is admired by Jun, Miyama, and Hatoko to the point that he manipulates their emotions. Jun has a crush on him. He is the third antagonist before Washuu and Crane. Takashi's name literally means hawk as his name and alias were mixed it becomes black hawk. He appears in Ep 1: Diva as a junior high school student who observes the turn of the events. He also disguises as Shooting Star to observe the girls who tries to awaken and synchronizing the divas. He also responsible for taunting Hibari with the use of his avatar, Cyclops. In Ch 18, Takashi finally reveals his true self by his "father" after he was thrown a cigar on his face. Takashi was devastated after revealing the truth knowing that he was a clone to Crane. He went to Jun's place and cries remorsefully after he angrily gives his frustrations because of the original. In Ep 19: Mask, after been disowned by his "father" Washuu as Crane's clone, he gives his teddy bear pin to Tsubame as well as he left his red-winged shape mask on his father's office and goes with Jun, Hatoko and Miyama against Hibari and the girls for their last battle. When the divas were defeated by the trio in their Apostolus suits as Takashi faces Hibari he then calls upon Lucifer the most powerful Apostolus as he transforms himself wearing a gold and red suit and wields a flame sword and attacks Hibari as Densuke blocks his attack as Aphrodite. When she and Densuke fuses in her advanced diva state, the trio tries to corner her as Takashi manages to defeat Hibari by shooting lasers on both of his chest coming from his armor suit in a suicidal move but Hibari manages to repel them due to the barrier within her as it manage to destroy the trio's apostolus suits that knocks them unconscious and also weakens Takashi. As the storm comes, Takashi intends to destroy Densuke by crushing with his flame sword in his weakened state as Hibari tries to stop him after she diffuses with Densuke with minor injuries. He later realizes that his father was behind everything as his Apostolus suit that he wears is exploded by self destruct causing him to collapse in his bloody state. He made his last word as he says. "But how...? How can you done this to me...?" as he succumbs to his injuries and the suit that he wears is destroyed after been self destruct. He was later seen along with Jun, Miyama and Hatoko are been carried by Erinyes in their unconscious state knowing that they were defeated by Hibari in her advanced diva state. Takashi was not seen after this episode and he was presumably survived his injuries after being defeated by Hibari. He made his final appearance at the post-credits scene where he was seen in a moving train while convincing the girl who resembles Tsubame and her Pata-Pi who resembles Petit-Ange. He carries the girl and tells her that they had work to do while manipulating her actions. Before he was exploded from his Apostolus suit by self destruct resulted him to suffer his injuries. He tries to destroy Densuke with his flame sword in his weakened state. He also angrily tells Hibari about his jealousy with her beloved prince, Crane and wants to steal his heart from her. But Aphrodite blocks his attack to defend her before she fuses by Astral Fusion. Appearance As a clone to Crane Van Streich the White Prince, Takashi's hairstyle strongly resembles Crane and the color of his hair is periwinkle and has yellow brown eyes. His primary outfit as Shooting Star and the Black Prince, is a red and black uniform with a brown teddy bear pin that is kept on his left pocket on his uniform which is later gives it to Tsubame as a memento to him and wears a red cape and his red-winged shape mask with a green gem in the center . When Hibari was hypnotized by him while posing as the White Prince, Crane. He is seen in a white formal suit. When he faces his "father" Washuu or confronts Hibari or the hypnotizing other chosen girls while posing as Crane in their school at Akihabara. He is seen in his Akihabara School Uniform. As Lucifer the most powerful Apostolus in Episode 19 where he fights side by side with Jun, Miyama and Hatoko to facing off Hibari and her friends before she fuses with Densuke as Aphrodite. He wears a gold and red armored suit under a black turtleneck suit, and gold and red armor boots. He has gold and black devil wings on his back and wears a gold and red helmet with a white face protector to protect his face and has a gem in the center of his forehead. He has lasers in both of his chest from his gold armor and wields a flame sword. Transformation Sequence He is seen summoning as the circle of flames on his feet as he himself engulfs in a golden light and ascends in the dark sky and is engulfed in a white light and forms himself in silouette wearing a black turtleneck suit and devil wings and it flashes in light to form his gold and red motif armored suit, white face protector and gold and red boots while wielding his flame sword. Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Rose Cross